Choices
by Nova Starlight
Summary: This story is Integra's point of view at the end of the Hellsing series. What will happen when Alucard arrives? SPOLIER WARNING One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. Spoiler Warning! Flamers please be gentle this is my first Hellsing fic.

Choices

By: Nova Starlight

It was cold and dark, small drops of water permeated the stone ceiling in the dungeon and splashed softly onto the stone floor. It was the only noise in the room escaped for the labored breaths that she could not seem to control and the metal clang of the cuffs on her wrist. She, Integra Wingates Hellsing, had been reduced to this; rotting away quietly in the Tower of London after her family had spent years in service to the Queen. Her fate was sealed, she had been labeled as a traitor to crown and country.

She was due to be punished for her supposed crimes at sunrise, she would be executed; though not by a guillotine like in the days of old, but it still seemed to hold the same mysticism and carnal appeal to the public at large that a public beheading would have. She was in some ways unfazed by all of this, as a woman who had dealt with the prospect of death or the state of the undead for many years now, she was almost too aware of her own mortality. She had no regrets as her life seemed close to its end, well maybe regret was not the best word. As she sat there brooding in the darkness, there was only one thought on her mind, Alucard.

She hunched forward looking down into her hands with a sigh. She had to wonder what he would do now that he was free, would he return to the carnal ways that were ingrained in his nature? Would he and Victoria continue Hellsing's work? She doubted it that, Hellsing and all that it stood for was dead now, for reasons she did not ultimately understand. Ceres Victoria and Alucard, her vampires would be free now. What would that mean for the world? She was confused by the emotions that boiled up within her as she thought of them, especially Alucard. He had been the strange guardian angel and now it seems he had deserted her. Though I suppose it was not important, he could not bust her out, it would do no good; she could not and would not run forever.

Since she had accepted her fate, she should simply lie back on the cot that had been provided from her and sleep until they came for her. Instead she remained sitting there waiting for something, though to be honest she had no idea what it was exactly that she was waiting for. The water continued to drip, keeping time like a metronome, ticking away the last moments of her life.

Suddenly, she felt a strange breeze move through the room, throwing off the rhythm of the dripping water. The quit in the room had been completely interrupted and Integra could not stop herself from smirking as her blue eyes locked with red eyes in the shadows. "You have always known how to make an entrance," she commented.

"And, you have always had a penchant for getting in trouble," Alucard remarked with a light laugh. "So, I guess I get to save my human master again."

"There is no point," she retorted. "I have nowhere to run, the possibility of a human life for me is gone."

"That does not rule out your other option," Alucard stated. "You could always become what you have been hunting since your younger years."

"For what?" she asked. "What reason do I have?"

"For me," he replied simply, then he began to approach her and smiled at her in a way that showcased his gleaming white fangs. Once again she felt herself smiling again and guessed it was simply her morbid humor kicking in, but maybe it was more. Could this be her way out? Without a second of hesitation she removed the cross pin from her tie and tossed it aside. Then she tore away the sash and unbuttoned her high collared shirt so that it was left open and gaping around her neck. The entire time she stared into his eyes as if she were waiting for a reaction, but he simply returned her stare. In one last movement, she pushed aside her hair and tilted her neck for him, there would certainly be no return for her now.

She barely felt the fangs prick through her flesh, but she did feel something else, a weird rush of sensation that coursed through her entire body. She was not sure what she had expected to feel, if she had expected anything, but this seemed different, strange and exhilarating at the same time. She heard the small weak sigh that escaped her lips as her eyes closed and her head lulled back on her shoulders. Alucard groaned lightly and Integra could not help herself from thinking that it seemed unequivocally sexual.

Then suddenly the flood of sensation was over and she felt cold as the warm blood flowed from her neck. Without words she watched as he licked his lips and picked up the discarded tie. Then he wrapped it around her neck and tightened it to stop the bleeding. "Are you ready?" he asked. "It's time for us to go." Then he held out his hand for her and she took it without a second thought.

The End

Author's Notes: I hope everyone likes this story, I know it is short but it is something I have always wanted to do since seeing the end of the series and wishing they had made the ending a little more certain.


End file.
